rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Innuendo
Season 1 No Pain, No Gain *One of the video game characters says "we're gonna make you squeal, Piggy," then tickles a pig's crotch." *s Who Gives a Buck *The title is similar to the term, " Who Gives a F*ck" *The weasel shopkeeper then says "why don't you just jump on our doggie-style bowl ride? Everyone on their hands and knees!". Leap Frogs *The plot centers around Mrs. Bighead attempting to seduce Rocko, examples of these attempts include **Mrs. Bighead spiking Rocko's lemonade with Spanish Fly **Mrs. Bighead having Rocko zip up her dress *Mrs. Bighead then gives him a wad of cash, and just as he is about to leave with no shirt on and a hand full of money, Mr. Bighead comes in. Rocko then exclaims that it's "not what it looks like." *There is a scene in which Mrs. Bighead implores Rocko to touch her eyeballs, and the dialogue is as if they were breasts. *In the final scene, we see the Bigheads breaking plates and appear to be excited at the sexual level *Lastly after they land on the floor, we are shown wide shot of their house with a fireworks display while Mrs. Bighead moans, "Oh, Ed," in a sexual manner. Bedfellows *Heffer asks if he can sleep with Rocko, which could be misconstrued as Heffer wanting to have sex with Rocko. *Heffer parties with nudists in Rocko's backyard, one of whom strips off Rocko's clothes *Mrs. Bighead spies on the nudist party in Rocko's backyard. Is could be mistaken for voyeurism. *At the end of the episode, we hear Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. **Also, Rocko watches Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic *The Suck-o-matic is shown with a button depicting an image of a dog beside a minus sign and two baseballs while Rocko says "Maybe we should try the neutering device later." Canned *In one of Rockos's temporary jobs, ('Specialty Phone Operator') Rocko is seen talking on a phone, flatly saying, "Oh baby" three times into the phoeuntil he realizes he is talking to Mrs. Bighead and they both hang up. Also, in the background there is a sign on the wall that says 'REMEMBER: Be Hot, Be Naughty, Be Courteous.' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyNa_NsMR_4&feature=youtube_gdata_player Carnival Knowledge *!the word "Hell" can be clearly seen on a sign that says "Elevator to Hell" *In one scene, Slippy is reading a magazine called "Playslug", showing a big-breasted slug on the cover. *The episode title is a play on the phrase "Carnal knowledge", an euphemism for sexual intercourse. Sand in Your Navel *Rocko somehow manages to get stuck in Gladys's cleavage, which is then followed by her yelling "HOW DAAAARE YOOOU!!!!" Who's For Dinner? *Heffer's grandfather mistakes Rocko (a wallaby) for a beaver. After Rocko inadvertently drives Heffer away from the house, Grandpa Wolfe says "I say we eat the beaver!" This is an obvious reference to cunilingus. *When Heffer finds a tombstone which he believed was his father's, he notices the engraving says, "Here lies a Big Wet Cat." Because cat is sometimes referred to as a 'pussy' cat, the reference is to "big wet pussy" meaning a woman's genitals. Love Spanked *Heffer puts down on Rocko's personal ad "I am adventurous and will try anything once. Twice if you're lucky!" *On one of Rocko's dates, the girl pins him down and says "How bout we trade math equations, baby!" *One of the dating show contestants has "an unbearable fetish for short wallabies". Cabin Fever *Rocko, Heffer and Bev Bighead were playing strip poker. Rocko's Happy Sack *The title itself is an innuendo (alluding to the scrotum) Clean Lovin *We hear escalating squeaky sounds coming from the garage *When Rocko opens the garage, we see Spunky laying in a post-coital pose, and an unidentified liquid under the mop *A train is seen entering a tunnel, mimicking intercourse